


Toujours par deux

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes), HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes
Summary: « Ani, il faut que tu saches. Tu as un grand frère quelque part parmi les étoiles. Son nom est Ben. »
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. La naissance d'Obi-Wan Kenobi

_._

_._

La jeune fille de 16 ans tremblait comme une feuille serrant son poupon dans ses bras. La suie et la poussière cachait son visage juvénile, alors que ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, tombaient négligemment sur son visage.

Shmi se recroquevillait dans un coin, dans un vaisseau qui allait l'emmener sur une planète dont elle ignorait le nom encore et pourtant, la crainte et la peur l'envahissaient. Autour d'elles, des esclaves comme elles avaient été regroupés. Son enfant dans ses bras, malgré ses six mois, ne pleurait pas et la fixait de ses yeux bleus brillants très longuement. Elle baissa ses yeux sur son bébé et elle lâcha un doux sanglot de désespoir. Elle n'avait aucun avenir avec lui, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi le destin lui avait donné la vie. Elle qui n'a jamais touché un homme. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente, perdue, sans famille, sans amis et sans attache, et pourtant du jour au lendemain, il était là, il était venu.

Son fils s'appelait Ben. Ben Skywalker. C'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle avait hésité entre Anakin et Ben et au final, elle a choisi Ben.

Alors que des secousses annonçaient l'atterrissage du navire spatiale, elle le serra dans ses bras, qu'importe ce qui l'attendait, elle ferait tout pour que son fils ait un bel avenir.

.

.

La planète s'appelait Stewjon, la Capitale était immense et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de couleurs dans un même endroit. L'ambiance était de fête et elle remarqua que très peu d'esclaves étaient descendus du vaisseau. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi juste quelques dizaines de personnes dont elles étaient descendus. Sur le trajet, elle avait croisé deux hommes à capuche qui l'avaient observé d'un air étrange. Ce n'était pas les premiers donc, elle ne se laissa pas avaient été installés dans une salle, à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un bar.

Toujours avec son bébé, elle resta assise au seul, contre un mur, essayant d'allaiter Ben qui semblait être la seule chose lumineuse dans son monde si sombre.

Depuis sa naissance, elle avait senti qu'il était spécial, qu'il n'était pas comme tous les bébés, même les matrones qui l'avaient aidé à accoucher lui avaient exprimés leurs admirations.

Quand elle eut fini de donner le lait à son bébé, son propriétaire Zyggerien vint à elle et lui demanda de la suivre. Elle obéit, tout en se répétant qu'elle devrait protéger son enfant quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importait sa vie, c'était son enfant le plus important. Son petit Ben, sa petite lumière, son fils. Mais aujourd'hui, peut être allait-elle commencé une nouvelle vie.

Elle fut conduite dans une pièce où deux hommes attendaient. Inconsciemment, elle rapprocha son bébé contre elle, ressentant alors une soudaine chaleur, comme si le bébé tentait de la rassurer. Les deux étrangers portaient des robes simples et pourtant élégants. L'un, légèrement barbu, semblait avoir dans la quarantaine, quant à l'autre, plus jeune, arborait une petite tresse derrière l'oreille, reposant sur son épaule, et ses cheveux longs étaient attachés derrière sa tête.

« Il me semblait bien avoir senti une perturbation dans la Force, sourit le plus âgé.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de sourire, il adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune fille, qui recula.

« Dis-moi, il me semble que tu es bien jeune, est ce ton frère ? »

Son frère ? Oh. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'adorable bambin dans ses bras. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle avait le sentiment profond que les deux hommes n'étaient pas intéressés par elle, mais par son fils. Mais allaient-ils les croire si elle leur disait qu'il était venu comme ça, comme par magie ? Elle devait mettre tout de son côté pour préserver son enfant.

« Oui, c'est mon frère. » Répondit-elle, fort heureusement le Zygérrien derrière elles ne l'avaient jamais vu allaiter et jamais il n'avait posé la question sur le lien entre le bébé et elle. Donc le mensonge passait inaperçu.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser seul ? Lança le plus âgé à son propriétaire.

\- Hors de question, c'est encore ma marchandise ! Cracha-t-il.

Cela irrita les deux étrangers mais ils gardaient un calme étonnant qui força l'admiration auprès de la jeune fille.

\- Nous les prenons, tous les deux, dans ce cas, déclara l'étranger à barbe.

\- Non, la gamine doit retourner à son propriétaire précédent qui a demandé à ce qu'elle revienne sur Tatooine, ricana le Zygérrien, alors si vous voulez prendre quelque chose, prenez le bébé. »

Elle allait donc retourner sur sa planète d'origine ? Mais…ce n'était pas un endroit pour son fils ! Elle qui pensait obtenir une chance de quitter Tatooine pour une autre vie, une vie meilleure pour Ben. Non.

Shmi croisa les pupilles de son bébé, qui leva sa petite main vers elle, caressant le bout de son nez. Une larme s'échappait malgré elle de ses yeux. Une vie d'esclave les attendait sur Tatooine. Mais, devant elle, elle avait le sentiment que les deux hommes pouvaient sauver l'avenir de son bébé. Un bébé qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu mais qu'elle chérissait de tout son coeur. Elle n'avait que 16 ans, mais elle était persuadée que son fils n'était pas ordinaire, qu'une meilleure vie l'attendait.

« Prenez le, emmenez-le, murmura-t-elle aux deux étrangers qui la toisaient, je ne peux pas…l'éduquer…je ne peux lui assurer un…avenir."

C'était des mots si durs à dire, si difficile à prononcer. Elle avait l'impression de vendre son bébé, de l'abandonner. Se séparer de sa lumière lui brisa le coeur et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

"- Vous n'allez plus jamais le revoir, mademoiselle, souffla l'homme plus âgé.

\- Je sais, mais…il sera plus heureux avec vous qu'avec moi.

\- Comment en pouvez-vous être certain ? S'étonna le plus jeune pour la première fois.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils soient un esclave. »

Elle tendit l'enfant qui s'était cramponné à sa tunique, mais le bébé lâcha doucement le tissu, avant de se retrouver dans les bras massifs d'un étranger. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura les doux mots « je t'aime, Ben, ne l'oublie pas ». Elle voulait lui donner toute l'amour qu'elle ne pourra pas partager lorsqu'il grandira.

A peine eut elle le temps d'avoir ce dernier contact avec son enfant, que le Zygerrien le prit violemment par le bras.

« Allez, c'est terminé, j'attends la transaction ! » S'écria-t-il en la sortant de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, elle vit le plus jeune des deux lui demander le nom de son fils et elle tenta de crier son nom.

« Ben ! »

Malheureusement, la porte se referma à ce moment et son monde perdit sa lumière, les ombres revinrent. Au moins, sa petite lumière était entre de bonnes mains.

.

.

"Maître, nous ignorons comment s'appelle l'enfant, marmonna Qui-Gon en lançant un regard empli de reproche à l'autre homme alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur vaisseau.

Yan Dooku, qui avait dans les bras le bébé à peine âgé de six mois, émit uniquement un rire et lança :

« Nous connaissons son nom, Padawan, la Force l'a nommé.

\- Hein ? C'est à sa sœur qu'on aurait dû demander… »

Il aurait aimé dire « libérer » mais les lois étaient strictes à Stewjon. L'esclavage était pour l'instant légal, la République peinait encore à combattre cela. Avec un reniflement, il s'introduit dans leur vaisseau sans jeter le moindre regard à son maître qui soupira. Son apprenti était frustré de ne pas avoir sauvé la sœur du petit être.

« Je pensais que tu suivrais la volonté de la Force, rétorqua Dooku.

Il déposa le poupon qui s'était endormi dans un petit panier d'infortune qui avait été vidé de son contenu.

\- On aurait pu la libérer ! S'énerva Qui-Gon.

\- La Force ne voulait pas, ne l'avait pas senti ?

\- Non, car tout ce qui vous importait c'est cet enfant ! Elle…Elle va vivre dans la souffrance, parce qu'on a été trop stupide pour se battre contre des esclavagistes.

\- Mesure tes paroles, Padawan, un jour, tu comprendras qu'il faudra faire des choix difficiles, accusa sèchement Dooku, et comporte toi comme cette mère qui vient d'abandonner son enfant, afin de lui laisser une vie meilleure, car son instinct maternelle l'a incité à nous donner son enfant pour son bonheur à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas…sa sœur ? Souffla l'apprenti confus.

\- Bien évidemment que non, c'était sa mère, la Force ne vous a-t-elle rien dit ?

\- Elle …était si jeune…

\- Oui…soupira Dooku, rentrons désormais, nous avons un colis à emmener au Temple. »

Qui-Gon aurait pu rire de cet humour noir mais au lieu de cela, il observa le bébé installé derrière eux, puis reporta son attention sur son maître qui démarrait l'appareil spatiale.

« Si la Force vous l'a dit, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi. »


	2. Chapter 2

25 années s'étaient passées depuis que Qui-Gon et son maître Dooku avaient trouvé l'enfant sur Stewjon. Et pour l'ancien Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, désormais maître, énormément d'évènements avaient affecté ses souvenirs et notamment cette première rencontre Obi-Wan Kenobi. Si bien qu'il avait effacé inconsciemment cet instant de cette mémoire, ne lui laissant que des brides de souvenirs. Lorsqu'il se rappelait de Stewjon, c'était uniquement une mission de recherches, sans plus. Même Dooku n'en avait pas parlé pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire, comment le pouvait-il d'ailleurs, de ce dernier avait quitté l'Ordre.

.

Maître Jinn avait désormais un Padawan, le troisième pour être exact. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu au temple pour les essais des Padawans, il ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu, encore moins quand Yoda lui avait appris que c'était le bébé qu'il avait récupéré sur Stewjon avec Dooku. Non, rien ne lui était venu dans ses lointains souvenirs, qui avaient été assombris par son ancien apprenti. Son esprit avait été envahi par l'échec de l'apprentissage de son précédent Padawan. Et il avait au début refusé d'entraîner Obi-Wan, mais la Force n'avait sans doute pas accepté cela, car très vite, il se retrouva attirer par le jeune garçon et finalement, il avait accepté Obi-Wan, sans doute à contrecœur, bien que par la suite, Qui-Gon n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

Dans leur quartier au temple, ils préparaient leurs affaires pour une nouvelle mission. Le chancelier Valorum les avait envoyés pour négocier avec la Fédération du commerce, qui avait disposé un Blocus à Naboo.

Qui-Gon passa devant la chambre ouverte de son Padawan. Ce dernier vérifiait que tout était correct dans la pièce, ne laissant rien trainer. Le maître Jedi avait été surpris que dès son plus jeune âge, Obi-Wan était propre et très bien organisé. C'était une qualité non négligeable qui était très agréable au quotidien, car jamais leur appartement n'avait été aussi propre dans les années précédentes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de voir le petit garçon de 13 ans avait bien grandi. Ses épaules étaient nettement plus larges, bien que sa taille soit assez petite par rapport à lui. Qui-Gon était très grand de nature, donc il était difficile de le rattraper.

Se sentant scruté, Obi-Wan se retourna, dévoilant ses yeux d'un bleu net et profond, sa petite tresse pendant derrière son épaule, ajustée derrière son oreille. Son visage n'était pas encore celui d'un adulte, malgré ses 25 ans et Qui-Gon aurait pu jurer qu'il avait encore que 16 ans. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas courant que son Padawan ne soit traité encore comme un adolescent.

Une vision soudaine le prit au dépourvu alors que le regard d'Obi-Wan croisa le sien. Il voyait un bébé, dans les bras d'une adolescente, murmurant " _Je t'aime, Ben, ne l'oublie pas_ ". Il n'arrivait pas à voir nettement le visage, mais seuls les yeux du bébé le choquèrent. C'était ceux d'Obi-Wan. Qui se superposèrent à la réalité quand il sentit deux fortes mains qui le saisirent par les épaules.

« Maître ? S'inquiéta Obi-Wan en le fixant avec anxiété.

\- _Ben_ …souffla Qui-Gon.

\- Non, je suis Obi-Wan, corrigea l'apprenti en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Jedi ferma ses paupières, reprenant ses esprits, se redressant et posa des doigts sur sa tempe. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait cette soudaine vision, ni pourquoi le prénom « Ben » avait été si nettement bien entendu. Etait-ce un souvenir ? Un flash-back du passé qu'il avait oublié ? Que la Force tentait de lui faire passer ? Dans ce cas-là, très logiquement, s'il suivait son ressenti, le bébé était donc Obi-Wan ?

Non, peu importait. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Le passé était révolu, cette vision, qu'elle soit du passé, ne changera rien et n'a pour l'instant aucune signification. Il ne devait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Tout va bien, Padawan, sourit Qui-Gon en ébouriffant les cheveux courts d'Obi-Wan.

Celui-ci émit un grognement.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, maître.

\- Mais tu es mon Padawan.

\- Je serai bientôt chevalier…rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas trop pressé de me quitter, mon petit… » Rit doucement Qui-Gon.

Oh non, il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser voler Obi-Wan.

.

.

.

Se poser sur Tatooine était la pire idée de l'Univers, de toute sa carrière de Jedis. Surtout avec à son bord, la Reine de Naboo. Et étrangement, la Force l'incitait à se méfier de cette planète, Qui-Gon avait ressenti une perturbation qui ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment mais qui imposait une certaine attention.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer à l'extérieur, il s'habilla d'un poncho gris clair, qui masquait ses attributs de Jedi. Avant de sortir du vaisseau, il passa voir Obi-Wan qui tentait de réparer les quelques dégâts causés par leur récente altercation avec la fédération du commerce. Il fut surpris de voir que le visage de son Padawan exprimait une confusion et une crainte, fixant ses outils sans but.

« Obi-Wan ? S'enquit le Jedi en cachant sa nervosité.

Le jeune homme sursauta réalisant sa présence. Qui-Gon jura qu'il aurait pu faire tomber ses outils s'il ne les avait pas tenus fortement.

\- Maître, vous partez donc ?

\- Oui, je vais aller voir en ville si on peut trouver les pièces qui nous manquent pour redémarrer. Tu restes avec la reine.

\- Très bien, maître.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, mon petit, continua Qui-Gon.

Non, il y a définitivement quelque chose que lui cachait son Padawan. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterri, tous les boucliers d'Obi-Wan s'étaient relevés dans leurs liens. Il n'avait au début pas fait attention, mais en remarquant son étrange comportement, il devait s'y résoudre. Si Obi-Wan avait un problème, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul de cette manière.

« Je…Depuis que nous sommes ici, je me…sens…étrange, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Etrange ? Comme une perturbation dans la Force ?

\- Non, maître…c'est…plus…envahissant…

\- Est-ce que cela t'empêcherait de mener à bien notre mission ?

\- Non, maître, répondit Obi-Wan précipitamment, c'est juste que c'est inhabituel…

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, médite, reste concentré sur le présent, ne te laisse pas emporter par tes ressentis. Nous irons voir Maître Yoda à notre retour à Coruscant.

\- D'accord, maître. »

Puis il quitta son jeune apprenti, espérant que ces mots l'aient rassuré.

.

.

Après le départ de son maître, il apprit qu'une des servantes de la Reine, Padmé, avait été envoyée par la souveraine pour visiter le pays. Obi-Wan aurait voulu protester, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Reine elle-même devait prendre un tel risque. Bien évidemment, le jeune Jedi avait deviné la supercherie des deux Reines mais il avait préféré garder silence pour éviter que cela s'ébruite, espérant que son maître l'ait aussi deviné. L'aura des deux jeunes femmes était différente et très souvent, Obi-Wan avait donc ressenti les différences lors de leurs multiples entretiens.

Soupirant face au fait qu'il n'y avait plus le sujet en question à protéger, Obi-Wan se résigna à méditer comme l'avait suggérer son maître. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer, la Force autour de lui était tendu et à la fois, intriguant. Il était à la fois mal à l'aise et à la fois serein, ce qui était contradictoire. Cette sensation étrange le malmenait depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur Tatooine et Obi-Wan n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir d'ici. Sa curiosité était pourtant très forte et plusieurs fois, pendant les heures qui ont suivi l'attente du retour de son maître, il avait hésité à les rejoindre, même si entre temps, son maître l'avait appelé pour lui faire de son petit problème d'argent avec un vendeur qui refusait les crédits républicains. Pourquoi Obi-Wan n'était pas surpris que cela n'allait pas être aussi simple ?

L'ordre était cependant formel, il ne devait pas quitter le vaisseau. Même si l'absence de la Reine aurait été une bonne raison, il y avait d'autres personnes qui pourraient avoir besoin de le lui.

D'ailleurs, il en fut vite dissuadé. Une tempête de sable s'annonçait prochainement et marcher dans ce bout de désert serait suicidaire. Il n'était pas prêt de rentrer à ce rythme.

.

.

Rencontrer Anakin Skywalker avait été une grande révélation pour Qui-Gon, qui lui rappela alors d'anciennes prophéties, sur lesquels il avait pu étudier tout le long de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais vu un petit garçon aussi talentueux, aussi puissant dans la Force, dont les réflexes étaient celles d'un Jedi. Certes, le garçon n'avait que 9 ans mais il avait développé une partie de ses pouvoirs sans le savoir et cela était un gâchis considérable de n'avoir pas pu l'entraîner avant.

« Il n'a pas de père, je l'ai porté, je les ai mise au monde, je l'ai élevé, je ne me l'explique pas. » Avait répondu Shmi Skywalker lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'informer sur les liens du sang.

Il avait bien observé la mère, ses yeux ne mentaient pas mais une ombre de regret plana soudainement sur son visage comme si elle cachait un lourd secret dont elle n'était pas prête à révéler au Jedi. Il n'avait besoin que de vérité et cette révélation lui donna une preuve de plus qu'Anakin pouvait être l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui était annoncé comme l'Elu, comme le Sauveur.

L'esprit de Qui-Gon était porté vers l'enfant qu'il ne s'attarda pas sur l'impression familière que lui donnait la mère. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il crut l'avoir connu, mais il n'était jamais venu sur Tatooine et Shmi avait affirmé qu'elle avait toujours vécu sur cette planète. Il avait donc laissé passer cela, son intérêt était entièrement concentré sur l'enfant.

.

.

Shmi avait été étonné de voir des étrangers venir dans sa maison en compagnie de son fils, qui était heureux d'avoir des invités. Elle ne s'était pas posé de questions et de bons cœurs, elle avait accueilli les étrangers. Quand elle rencontra Qui-Gon, sa mémoire fit un bon dans le passé, se rappelant alors de son premier fils. Mais cela était trop loin pour elle, elle ignorait si l'homme avait un lien avec les deux étrangers qui avaient pris son bébé, il y a 16 ans. Elle aurait aimé poser des questions sur cela, pourtant l'intérêt étrange que portait Qui-Gon sur son fils l'en dissuada. Comme 16 ans auparavant, elle savait que son second fils allait partir, elle savait qu'il allait s'en aller…Et il fallait qu'elle garde ses secrets pour elle, pour ses fils. Pour Anakin, pour Ben.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de Ben à Anakin. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait abandonné son premier enfant, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Elle avait des regrets mais pas de remords. Elle craignait cependant qu'Anakin, en bon petit garçon, pense qu'elle avait vendu son frère à des étrangers. Il vivait une vie d'esclave, il aurait été normal qu'il pense ainsi. Non, elle avait donc caché l'existence de Ben pour préserver Anakin.

Donner son enfant à ces étrangers étaient meilleurs que de vivre en esclavage. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle tomberait de nouveau enceinte de la même manière 16 ans plus tard. Encore une fois, cela l'avait terrifié, mais sa maturité et ses années d'expérience passaient auprès de mères, lui avaient donné un courage pour éduquer son deuxième fils. Car cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix, il n'y aurait pas d'étrangers pour sauver son enfant de l'esclavage. Du moins, le croyait-elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle espérait juste que les deux hommes qui ont pris Ben, soient des Jedis comme Qui-Gon.

Depuis tous les soirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les étoiles et de se dire que quelque part parmi eux, son premier fils était vivant et heureux. Souvent Anakin venait le rejoindre et il lui répétait qu'un jour, ils seront libres et ils pourront parcourir l'Univers. Elle se contentait généralement de sourire et d'hésiter à lui raconter son histoire, mais chaque fois, elle se rétractait. Non, Ben vivait sa vie et Anakin avait encore un rêve.

Un beau rêve. Une prochaine vie meilleure.

Et aujourd'hui, le rêve d'Anakin pourrait être réalisé, il sera libre.

.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier soir avec son fils de 9 ans,. Elle voulait une dernière fois profiter de son enfant, se préparant mentalement à son départ, qui allait sans doute être déchirant entre eux. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains, tout comme l'était Ben. Elle avait tout aussi confiance en Qui-Gon, qu'aux deux hommes rencontrés dans le passé. Son instinct maternelle ne le trompait jamais. Elle serra fortement Anakin dans ses bras, hésitant à lui dire son secret qu'elle gardait depuis 25 ans.

"Maman ? Murmura Anakin en levant la tête vers elle, détournant son regard des astres lumineux dans le ciel noir.

Son regard innocent et doux lui fit changer d'avis. Au lieu de cela, elle prononça juste ces mots :

"- Je t'aime, Ani, ne l'oublie pas."

.  
.

_"Je t'aime, Ben, ne l'oublie pas."_

Dans sa cabine, Obi-Wan se réveilla en sursaut. Un frisson agréable lui parcourut l'échine et des larmes coulaient de ses joues sans raison. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il haletait. Il ne souvint pas de cauchemar, non rien. Juste cette phrase qui raisonnaient dans la Force.

Se recouchant dans son lit, il tenta de se calmer et il se recroquevilla, cherchant la paix. A la place, il lâcha des sanglots, ne pouvant contrôler son corps, son cœur et ses émotions. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était en même triste...et heureux ? Pourquoi la Force était-elle aussi étouffante et aussi chaleureuse ? Pourquoi était-elle tout à coup emplie d'un amour qu'il n'avait ressenti auparavant.

Un amour féminin.

L'amour d'une mère.


	3. Les liens

****

Obi-Wan rencontra pour la première fois le jeune Anakin Skywalker. Son maître venait tout juste de sortir d'un duel difficile avec un ennemi inconnu, maîtrisant les arts Jedi. Cela ne dérouta pas Qui-Gon qui passa finalement à faire les présentations entre ses deux jeunes protégés.

« Vous aussi, vous êtes un Jedi ? Questionna le jeune Anakin avec de grands yeux.

Le Padawan se contenta de sourire, tout en hochant la tête, serrant chaleureusement la main du petit garçon. A ce moment-là, quelque chose se produit bien malgré lui. La Force les entoura soudainement dans une étreinte chaleureuse et Obi-Wan ressentit alors la création d'un nouveau lien. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais dans le regard du garçon, le jeune homme vit une étincelle de curiosité, mêlé à de l'admiration. Tout son intérêt pour Qui-Gon avait disparu, se focalisant désormais sur Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon ne sembla pas remarquer cet étrange échange et abrégea donc les présentations, tout en se dirigeant vers leurs cabines. Anakin les suivit silencieusement, il avait machinalement attrapé un pan de la cape d'Obi-Wan. Le Padawan ne le reprocha pas face cette étrange attachement rapide, il interpréta que le garçon avait besoin d'être rassuré et protégé.

« Je vais aller parler à la Reine, Obi-Wan, je laisse notre nouvel ami entre tes mains. »

L'apprenti ne protesta pas, plus intrigué par Anakin.

« Et concernant notre ennemi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autres, nous parlerons de cela au Conseil. »

Qui-Gon enleva son poncho pour remettre son manteau de de Jedi, sous l'œil brillant du jeune Anakin, puis les laissa seul. Obi-Wan se tourna vers l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son manteau, s'y accrochant comme s'il était devenu sa mère en quelques secondes. Alors qu'il avait été assez enthousiaste, il était devenu soudainement inquiet. Obi-Wan pouvait sentir son anxiété et son chagrin, ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant car il ne le connaissait pas à peine.

« Anakin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit –il en s'agenouillant à lui.

\- Pourquoi …vous êtes triste ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce genre de réponses.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je suis triste ?

\- Je…quand je vous ai serré la main…j'ai eu mal…mal pour toi… »

Cela confirmait donc cet étrange lien qui s'était créé entre eux, sans leur consentement. Obi-Wan ne pouvait se l'expliquer, normalement, il aurait été logique qu'un lien se forme plutôt entre Qui-Gon et Anakin.

« Je ne suis pas triste, tenta-t-il de rassurer. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment certain de ses propres émotions et il devait contrôler cela. Pourtant, une boule dans sa gorge l'incita à croire qu'Anakin n'avait pas tort.

\- Mais…Pourquoi j'ai senti ça ?

\- Comme te l'a sans doute dit Qui-Gon, tu es spécial, tu découvres tes capacités qui peuvent faire de toi, un Jedi, répondit-il.

A ce niveau, il était certain que Qui-Gon irait le proposer au Conseil pour le former aux arts Jedi. Le lien était une preuve de plus qu'Anakin était destiné à être un Jedi. Ses paroles ne semblaient pas rassurés le garçon, mais il avait l'air d'être satisfait par cela. Finalement, il lâcha enfin son vêtement, libérant Obi-Wan de son emprise.

« As-tu faim, veux-tu quelque chose de particulier ? Proposa Obi-Wan avant de lui faire visiter le vaisseau, il reçut un hochement négatif, puis un malaise le saisit devant la fixation soudaine de l'enfant. Il se releva alors, toujours suivi par les petits yeux bleus.

« Obi…

\- Oui ?

\- Alors…pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Surpris, Obi-Wan jeta un œil à la vitre de la cabine qui dévoila son reflet, une larme s'échappait de son œil droit. La vue qu'offrait le hublot montrait qu'ils s'éloignaient de la planète désertique. C'est là qu'il réalisa alors quelque chose.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était triste de quitter Tatooine.

.

.

** Une journée plus tard, Coruscant, Temple Jedi **

Après leur rapport au Conseil Jedi, Qui-Gon leur avait parlé du jeune Anakin Skywalker, supposant qu'il était l'Elu de la prophétie. Obi-Wan n'était pas surpris de la réticence des Maîtres face à cette supposition. Son maître avait toujours eu des idées contraires au Conseil et très rarement, il était d'accord avec eux. Il suivait le Code selon ses envies et ses principes propres, ce qui lui avait valu la renommée du Jedi Non-conformiste. Malgré cette étiquette, Qui-Gon était pourtant très respecté au sein de l'Ordre, il faisait partie des Jedis qu'on entendait très souvent parler. Obi-Wan, en tant que son Padawan, lui était donc souvent associé, bien qu'il n'avait considéré qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire.

« Maître, cette fois-ci, ils ne vous suivront pas, Anakin est trop vieux pour être formé, dit-il après avoir quitté le conseil se rendant sur un des grands balcons du temple.

Quelque chose le taraudait, il ne savait pourquoi l'obstination de son maître lui était si inquiétante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait tellement d'effort pour attirer son attention, contrairement à Anakin. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Qui-Gon puisse l'abandonner pour Anakin, ce qui était totalement justifié et légitime. Il savait que le jeune garçon était spécial, de par le lien qu'ils avaient créé involontairement. Et assez curieusement, il serait plutôt heureux qu'Anakin soit sous la garde de Qui-Gon.

« Anakin sera un Jedi, Obi-Wan, je peux te l'assurer, répondit-il calmement, la Force le veut. »

Le Padawan ne contesta pas. Il croyait aux paroles de son maître. Il aimait Anakin, même s'il n'avait pas pu faire plus ample connaissance à bord du vaisseau de Naboo, et il soutiendrait son maître.

« D'ailleurs, Padawan, tu devrais aller voir Yoda, engagea Qui-Gon lui rappelant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur Tatooine.

\- Je vais mieux, maître…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir à travers notre lien, Obi-Wan.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tes émotions ne sont pas totalement sous contrôle, il y a deux nuits, j'ai pu ressentir ton chagrin et un trouble en toi.

\- Ce n'était rien, cela est passé, assura-t-il.

Parfois, il oubliait que le lien d'entraînement avec son maître pouvait le trahir quand il ne contrôlait pas assez ses émotions. Il s'en voulut d'avoir inquiété Qui-Gon, il avait l'impression d'être encore un initié.

Il se surprit à penser au nouveau lien qu'il avait formé avec Anakin, il se souvenait pas dans son apprentissage d'avoir entendu parler d'un Jedi avec deux liens, surtout qu'il ignorait encore pourquoi ce lien est apparu. Pouvait-il en parler à son maître ? Non, il ne devait pas. Si jamais il l'apprenait, Qui-Gon pourrait très bien l'accuser de manipuler Anakin, d'avoir forcé la création de ce nouveau lien pour le corrompre ou bien, il pourrait aussi l'obliger à détruire ce lien, qui n'avait lieu d'être. C'était une forme d'attachement en soi. Mais rien que d'y penser, Obi-Wan avait la nausée, cette connexion avec Anakin était très fort en lui, comme si la Force l'avait chargé d'un nouveau rôle pour lui. Mais qui le croirait ? Qui avait déjà vu un Padawan avec deux liens ?

« Obi-Wan, tout va bien ? S'enquit son maître en interrompant ses pensées.

\- Je pensais à Anakin, maître, nous devrons peut-être le récupérer… »

D'un côté, il n'avait pas menti et il n'avait aucune raison de parler de cela à Qui-Gon. Anakin avait été pris en charge par les servantes de la Reine en attendant que les Jedis fassent leurs rapports. Ce qui avait plu à Anakin, qui avait une certaine affinité avec Padmé, soit la reine.

_Ce garçon a réussi à capter l'attention de la Reine de Naboo_ , pensa Obi-Wan alors qu'il suivait son maître en direction du Sénat, _la Force est décidément bien étrange…_

.

.

** Quartiers Jedi, appartement Jinn et Kenobi.  **

C'était douloureux et pourtant, Obi-Wan était heureux pour Anakin. Voir le petit garçon rire aux plaisanteries de Qui-Gon le comblait de joie et une chaleur l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il sentit dans leur lien, le bonheur qui y irradiait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son maître agir d'une manière paternelle envers quelqu'un, habituellement, il restait distant, tout juste assez pour paraître empathique.

Il avait fait la cuisine pour eux trois et il avait particulièrement été touché quand Anakin l'avait comparé avec la cuisine de sa mère.

« Je suis sûr que Maman aurait apprécié ! Avait-il dit la bouche pleine.

Qui-Gon s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard amusé avant de rappeler les bonnes manières au petit garçon. Puis après le dîner, Obi-Wan s'était jeté sur la vaisselle, écoutant alors la conversation animée et joyeuse entre son maître et le garçon.

Il eut un pincement au cœur face à cette scène qui se déroulait derrière lui, sur le canapé. Qui-Gon n'avait jamais mentionné le Conseil, ni l'avenir d'Anakin, ce qui était une attitude prudente. Rien n'était fixé pour Anakin.

Que se passerait-il si Anakin était accepté par Qui-Gon ? Que ferait son maître, si c'était le cas ? Et si le conseil refuserait catégoriquement ? Tant de questions qui rendaient ses prochaines heures brumeuses et incertaines.

Quand il eut terminé, il remarqua alors l'étrange silence qui émanait de la pièce principale et il se rendit compte qu'Anakin dormait profondément dans les bras de Qui-Gon, installé dans le canapé. Ce dernier roupillait aussi. Visiblement, la mission les avait fatigués et le voyage était épuisant pour un enfant. Il vérifia ses deux liens et découvrit qu'ils dormaient tous profondément. Les réveiller couperait sans doute leur sommeil.

Le Padawan sourit face à l'image des deux personnes qui, à cet instant, étaient les plus chères à son cœur. Utilisant la Force, il déposa délicatement une grande couverture, pour les recouvrir.

Puis avec hésitation, il posa un baiser sur le front de son maître, puis un autre sur la joue d'Anakin.

« Bonne nuit, maître. Bonne nuit…petit frère. »

Petit frère ? ça sonnait bien.


	4. Chevalier et Padawan

La lame coupa en deux le corps de Darth Maul qui tomba dans le vide, s’éloignant de la vision d’Obi-Wan. Rapidement, il se précipita vers son maître qui était au sol, blessé, presque mourant, essayant de garder le souffle de la vie.

Le Padawan le prit dans ses bras et tenta de trouver un moyen de sauver son maître de cette blessure mortelle. Appeler un guérisseur serait trop long, même transporter son maître serait inutile. Il devait agir maintenant. Pour garder en vie Qui-Gon.

« Maître, souffla-t-il en larmes, je vous sauverai.

Il n’acceptait pas de le perdre, de le voir mourir la maintenant, là où Anakin avait plus besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de Qui-Gon. C’était injuste, il n’avait pas le droit de mourir.

\- Non, Obi-Wan, c’est trop tard…il faut que tu…Anakin…

\- Maître, chut, je vous en prie, laissez-moi me concentrer, je vous sauverai, dit-il d’une voix désespéré.

\- Padawan…tu n’es pas un…guérisseur…tu ne peux…. »

Mais Obi-Wan n’écoutait pas et il posa sa main sur la poitrine sanglante et carbonisé de son maître et ferma les yeux, appelant la Force, priant pour lui donner l’énergie nécessaire pour le sauver. Et dans un dernier espoir, il produit l’impossible.

_Je vous en prie, ne me le prenez pas. Je vous en prie, donnez-moi la force de le maintenir en vie. Prenez-moi à la place. Je vous en prie. Sauvez-le._

_Sauvez-le._

_Sauvez-le._

.  
.  
.

Anakin atterrit rapidement dans le hangar qu’il avait abandonné avec R2. Il avait senti que quelque chose n’allait pas et il devait faire vite. Obi-Wan était en danger, le lien qu’il avait construit avec lui, était envahi d’une angoisse, d’une peur et d’un désespoir, qui le fit pleurer. Le petit droide ne parvint même pas à le suivre quand il sortit du cockpit et se dirigea vers les salles où Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan s’étaient précipités pour combattre Darth Maul. C’était étrange pour Anakin qui était attiré et suivait exactement le chemin qu’avaient pris les trois combattants.

Malgré sa petite taille, Anakin était très endurant et c’est essoufflé qu’il se retrouva face aux portiques lasers. Il attendit avec impatience qu’elles se désactivent et fonça tête la première quand le passage fut libre. Arrivé au bout, il tomba alors sur une scène qui le prit au dépourvu.

Entouré d’un halo de lumière, Obi-Wan, à genoux, en transe, les mains sur la poitrine de Qui-Gon. Ce dernier était conscient et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, tenant de sa main droite la manche d’Obi-Wan comme s’il voulait arrêter cela.

« Obi ! S’écria Anakin en courant vers eux.

\- Anakin…non…éloigne-toi ! Fit Qui-Gon avec un effort.

\- Je dois l’aider !

\- Obi-Wan…ne fais pas ça….

\- Maître…murmura Obi-Wan en ouvrant les yeux.

Anakin et Qui-Gon écarquillèrent les yeux en croisant celles brillantes et bleus du Padawan, comme la lumière avait pris possession des pupilles du jeune homme.

L’enfant fut alors soudainement entouré du même halo lumineux qui le reliait à Obi-Wan et la fatigue le saisit, son énergie était en train de se vider. Mais curieusement, il se disait qu’il aidait son nouvel ami à sauver son maître. Alors, malgré les protestations du blessé, il se rapprocha d’Obi-Wan et laissa sa tête reposée contre son dos. Puis, il autorisa la Force à l’utiliser comme bon lui sembler. Il ferma les yeux et la dernière chose qu’il entendit était la voix d’Obi-Wan : « _Merci, Ani_. »

.  
.  
.  
  


Quand Obi-Wan se réveilla dans ce qu’il reconnut très vite comme l’Aile des Guérisseurs, sur Coruscant, au Temple Jedi. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c’était la joie que lui avait procuré la guérison de la blessure de son maître, sous ses mains, ainsi que la chaleur d’Anakin qui lui avait donné la force de continuer la guérison.

Il se redressa dans son lit et nota alors les fils qu’il le reliait à des machines, pour calculer ses constantes. Il les retira vivement. Il était vivant et bien, il n’y avait plus aucune raison qu’il reste ainsi comme un malade.

Cela déclencha l’arrivée de Vokara Che, la Jedi en Chef des Guérisseurs. Cette dernière n’était pas surprise de le voir réveillé, rejetant la machine.

« Bonjour, Chevalier Kenobi, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin réveillé, le salua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, silencieux, puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant la nouvelle appellation.

\- Je ne suis pas chevalier…

\- Vous l’avez été pendant votre coma.

\- J’ai été dans le coma ? S’étonna-t-il.

\- Oui

\- Combien de temps ? »

Elle s’avança à elle et s’assit sur son lit, comme pour le préparer mentalement à sa réponse.

« Trois mois. »

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, et eut un début de nausée. Trois mois ! Trois mois cloué dans un lit sans rien faire ! Qu’avait-il manqué ? Que s’était-il passé ? Anakin était-il vivant ? Et son maître…

« Respirez, Kenobi, vous me faîtes une crise de panique… » Marmonna Che en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Il ressentit un apaisement qui le calma et remercia du regard la Twi’lek. 

« Vous êtes certes resté trois mois dans le coma, mais nous avons fait en sorte de garder votre organisme intact, l’informa-t-elle répondant à ses questions sourdes, vous pourriez en théorie commencer de nouvelles missions dès demain, mais ce n’est que théorie. Je vais annoncer votre réveil au Conseil et je vais leur dire de vous mettre en congé pendant environ 1 mois.

\- Et Maître Jinn ? Et Anakin ? Anakin est-il devenu Padawan de mon…ancien maître ? »

C’était une question qui le taraudait depuis qu’elle lui avait dit qu’il avait fait chevalier sans même être conscient. Son cœur se serra en y repensant, il aurait aimé garder en mémoire cette cérémonie sacrée. Il vérifia même l’absence de sa tresse et remarqua que ces cheveux avaient poussé et qu’effectivement, son attribut padawan n’y était plus. 

« Assez de question, pour aujourd’hui, Jeune Kenobi, reposez-vous et préparez-vous à des tests pour les jours à venir, sortir d’un coma est plus complexe qu’il n’y parait.

\- Bien, maître Che. »

Elle sortit de sa chambre et il ferma les yeux, vérifiant les liens qui lui restaient. Le chagrin l’envahit quand il ne trouva aucun lien avec Qui-Gon, cependant, rapidement, il sourit : le lien avec Anakin était intacte et un bonheur immense le saisit.

_Obi-Wan !_

.  
.  
.  
  


Anakin sursauta et son visage s’égaya brusquement alors que Qui-Gon tentait vainement de lui apprendre les bases du sabre laser. Le Jedi arqua un sourcil en voyant le changement d’humeur du Padawan.

Le petit garçon était Padawan depuis deux mois et il devait avouer qu’il avait eu une certaine difficulté à maîtriser son tempérament. Au début, ce fut très compliqué, car Anakin ne voulait pas s’éloigner du chevet de son ancien Padawan, Obi-Wan, et après des jours de discussion, il a finalement abandonné l’aile des Guérisseurs pour se consacrer à son initiation.

Qui-Gon s’était voulu d’adouber Obi-Wan alors qu’il était dans le coma, mais il espérait qu’il comprendrait cela. Anakin devait être formé et devait rattraper son retard. Plus vite, ils commençaient, plus vite, il pourrait atteindre le niveau de son âge.

« Anakin, reste concentrer, gronda-t-il.

Mais rien y fait. Le petit garçon sauta sur ses pieds et s’éloigna de Qui-Gon, quittant le terrain d’entrainement, laissant un Jedi bouche bée. Même ses anciens apprentis ne l’avaient pas fait un faux bond aussi insolent. Il passa une main sur son front et se décida à suivre le garçon. Son comportement était étrange, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois. La Force était puissante en lui et le Jedi était persuadé qu’Elle guidait son apprenti.

Anakin arriva à l’aile des Guérisseurs et fut accueilli par une Twi’lek abasourdie.

« Que voulez-vous, Padawan Skywalker, demanda-t-elle en gardant une voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Obi ! Il est réveillé ! S’exclama-t-il confiant et enthousiaste, je veux le voir !

\- Vous devriez être avec Maître Jinn, refusa catégoriquement Che, et qui vous dit que Obi-Wan est réveillé ?

\- Je…l’ai senti ! Je sais qu’il est réveillé ! Laissez… »

Deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il se tourna, croisant le regard sévère de son maître. Il se renfrogna en se rappelant qu’il n’était qu’un Padawan et qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’exiger quoique ce soit venant de ses ainés.

« Maître Jinn, vous devriez garder un œil sur Padawan Skywalker, lança Vokara sèchement.

\- Je suis désolé, mais…je n’ai pas pu l’empêcher, s’excusa-t-il, est ce qu’il dit vrai ? Obi-Wan est réveillé ? »

Lorsqu’il était entré dans l’Aile, il avait été surpris de la détermination d’Anakin et encore plus lorsque ce dernier avait manifesté sa certitude quant à l’état de son ex-Padawan. Comment cela se faisait-il qu’il pouvait percevoir ce genre de chose ? Même quand Qui-Gon était le maître d’Obi-Wan, ils n’avaient pas ce genre de perception si précis entre eux.

La Jedi Guérisseuse soupira de consternation. Elle savait que Qui-Gon ne partirait pas tant qu’il n’aura pas de réponses et son nouveau Padawan n’arrangeait pas les choses.

« Il s’est réveillé, avoua-t-elle finalement, je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de prévenir le Conseil, mais…

\- Pouvons-nous le voir ? S’enquit Anakin plein d’espoir qui ignora la présence de Qui-Gon.

Elle les regarda tous les deux et fut acculée par ces deux êtres qui dégageaient autant de persévérance pour obtenir ce qu’ils voulaient. Obi-Wan n’était à peine sorti de son coma ! Ce n’était pas du tout dans ses protocoles habituels. Mais avec réticence, elle les laissa passer, leur désignant la chambre qui avait accueillie l’ancien Padawan ces derniers mois.

.  
.  
.

Obi-Wan entendit la porte s’ouvrir et apparaître les deux êtres qui lui étaient chers. Anakin rayonna et sauta sur son lit. Le jeune homme fut alors emprisonné dans une étreinte infantile, qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Il se rendit compte alors de l’apparition de la nouvelle tresse d’Anakin et des cheveux coupés. Il était donc devenu le Padawan de son maître…Il était à la fois triste et heureux de constater cela.

« Tu m’as tellement manqué, Obi…pleura Anakin, ne fais plus ça…ne recommence plus…

\- Oui, murmura Obi-Wan le cœur gros.

Il n’aurait jamais pensé que le petit garçon serait aussi sensible concernant son état.

\- Allons, Anakin, laisse-le respirer un peu, rouspéta gentiment le maître Jedi en s’asseyant sur au bout du lit, il vient à peine de se réveiller.

\- Oh, pardon, Obi, fit l’enfant en s’écartant de lui.

\- Ce n’est rien, assura-t-il amusé, je te remercie. 

\- Anakin, veux-tu attendre dehors, je dois parler à Obi-Wan un instant.»

Devant l’expression solennelle de Qui-Gon, le garçon ne protesta pas, il quitta tout de même la chambre, déçu mais adressa un sourire sincère et heureux à Obi-Wan.

Enfin seul, Qui-Gon resta longuement silencieux face à son ancien Padawan, cherchant les mots. Obi-Wan venait tout juste de sortir d’un sommeil de trois mois et pourtant, il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait dormi qu’une nuit. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu’il était chevalier.

Les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent ceux du Maitre Jedi et un malaise flotta entre eux. Comme une trahison. Et cela terrifia Obi-Wan qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine sensation. Pourquoi était-il mal à l’aise face à son ancien maître ? Il n’y avait plus de liens. Plus rien. Rien comme s’ils étaient deux étrangers.

« Je suis…content, maître Jinn, qu’on a accepté de vous donner Anakin en Padawan, dit-il la gorge nouée.

\- Le Conseil a refusé, Obi-Wan, déclara Qui-Gon sans émotion.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, pensant qu’il avait mal saisi les mots du maître.

\- Mais…vous êtes…le meilleur pour le former ! N’est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours voulu ? 

\- Ils…ont trouvé un meilleur maître pour lui, Obi-Wan, moi je ne fais que l’entraîner en son absence.

\- Quoi ? Mais, vous connaissez Anakin, mieux que quiconque !

\- Obi-Wan, calme toi, souffla Qui-Gon en remarquant que la fréquence cardiaque du plus jeune s’emballait.

\- Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! S’énerva-t-il, je me réveille et j’apprends que ça fait trois mois que je dors ! J’apprends que je suis fait chevalier, et que je n’ai même pas assisté à MA PROPRE cérémonie ! Et maintenant, vous me dites qu’Anakin a été donné à un autre maître ! Anakin doit être formé par vous ! Parce que vous le méritez !

\- Obi-Wan…s’il te plait…

\- Je veux le meilleur pour vous et Anakin…Et la meilleure chose pour vous deux, c’est que vous soyez ensemble ! Pourquoi le conseil ne le comprend pas !

\- Parce que c’est toi son maître ! S’exclama Qui-Gon plus fort.

Obi-Wan se tut, haletant, digérant les mots de son ancien maître. Avait-il bien entendu ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi le Conseil aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui forme Anakin ? L’Elu qui de plus est.

« Vous plaisantez, maître …Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Non, ça ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes, sourit-il doucement en soupirant rassuré que le jeune homme ait repris ses esprits.

\- Je…ne suis pas le meilleur…Anakin mérite mieux que moi…je ne suis qu’un simple…Padawan qui…

\- Obi-Wan, coupa Qui-Gon en s’approchant un peu plus de lui et en lui prenant la main, tu es le meilleur pour Anakin, je t’ai dit que tu seras un meilleur chevalier que moi, le Conseil l’a ainsi jugé. Tu es désormais Chevalier Kenobi et Maître d’Anakin Skywalker. »

Il déglutit, c’était si étrange. Comme si cette vie n’était pas la sienne, comme s’il était dans un rêve. Tout allait si vite pour lui, tout lui venait d’un coup, sans qu’il s’y prépare. Chevalier avec un Padawan. C’était du jamais vu. Et il sortait d’un coma, bon sang !

Vokara Che interrompit leur discussion, suivi d’un Anakin, anxieux. Nulle ne doute que les deux avaient entendu les cris d’Obi-Wan.

« Jinn, si vous voulez tuer mon patient, je vous prie de faire ça en dehors de ma juridiction, lâcha-t-elle avec ironie, ça va, Kenobi ?

\- Tout va bien, ne vous en faîtes pas, rassura Obi-Wan, c’est juste…que pour un réveil…c’est assez …sauvage. »

Les deux Jedis haussèrent les sourcils, tandis qu’Anakin rigola et se remit sur son lit. Obi-Wan s’attendrit devant l’enfant qui était désormais son Padawan.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin réveillé…Obi…Maître, murmura Anakin en se rappelant de sa position par rapport à son aîné.

\- Je suis heureux d’être de retour…Padawan. »


End file.
